vicefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Objective Caml
Objective Caml, conosciuto anche con il nome di OCaml o O'Caml , è un avanzato linguaggio di programmazione appartenente alla famiglia di linguaggi di programmazione ML. È sviluppato e distribuito come software open source dalla INRIA. O'Caml è stato creato nel 1996 come successore del CAML. Tra i suoi autori si ricordano Xavier Leroy, Jerome Vouillon e Damien Doligez. La sigla CAML originariamente derivava da Categorical Abstract Machine Language, mentre la O'' iniziale è stata aggiunta per sottolineare l'estensione ad oggetti del nuovo linguaggio. O'Caml condivide le caratteristiche dei linguaggi funzionali e di quelli imperativi, ma contiene elementi di programmazione orientata agli oggetti e alcune differenze sintattiche. Caratteristiche O'Caml si distingue dagli altri linguaggi della famiglia ''ML per le prestazioni. Il sistema di runtime è stato disegnato per essere veloce, efficiente ed avere poche richieste di memoria. O'Caml fornisce un compilatore bytecode, un interprete a riga di comando e un compilatore di codice nativo ottimizzato. Il codice generato dal compilatore nativo è tipicamente paragonabile al C/C++ nella efficienza algoritmica.Prestazioni comparate di linguaggi di programmazione, tra cui OCAML, su diversi esempi: The Computer Language Shootout Benchmarks. Caratteristiche molto potenti del linguaggio sono un sistema di tipi statico, la deduzione del tipo delle variabili, il polimorfismo parametrico, la tail recursion, il pattern matching, le first class lexical closures, l'uso dei functors (parametric modules), la gestione delle eccezioni, e un garbage collection incrementale. È anche molto conciso nella sintassi. Il sistema ad oggetti fornisce ereditarietà multipla, costruzione diretta di oggetti (specificando i metodi che sono unici per quel oggetto) o da classi, e structural subtyping (oggetti sono di tipo compatibile se i loro metodi sono compatibili, a prescindere da cosa siano derivati). Le caratteristiche di O'Caml sono bilanciate tra l'espressività e le nuove caratteristiche da una parte e la facilità di interfacciamento con sistemi e librerie pre-esistenti dall'altra. O'Caml contiene il supporto per funzioni comuni ad altri linguaggi, come printf e per interfacce esterne che permettono un facile linking con primitive C, incluso il supporto per la gestione efficiente di array di numeri in un formato compatibile sia con il C/C++ che con il FORTRAN. Il software fornito a corredo di O'Caml prevede un potente preprocessore (che permette estensioni sintattiche), un debugger (che permette l'analisi a ritroso degli errori), un generatore di documentazione, un profiler e altre numerose librerie di uso comune. Il compilatore è disponibile per un numero di piattaforme elevato, incluso Unix, Windows e Macintosh, con la possibilità di generare codice nativo per tutte le principali architetture (IA-32, PowerPC, AMD64, SPARC, IA-64, Alpha, HP-PA, MIPS, StrongARM), fornendo così una buona portabilità. Uso O'Caml è usato in un gran numero di applicazioni, che includono sistemi per provare teoremi e per analizzare programmi. È usato anche in applicazioni come MLDonkey (un popolare programma P2P che supporta numerosi protocolli) e Unison File Synchronizer. Programmi scritti in O'Caml hanno vinto ripetutamente il ICFP programming contest. O'Caml è usato anche come linguaggio introduttivo in numerose università, incluse la EPITA, École Normale Supérieure, Caltech, Brown University, l'Università di Pisa, l'Università degli studi di Trento e l'Università Ca' Foscari di Venezia. Esempi di codice Hello, world! Il seguente esempio stampa il testo "Hello world". let main () = print_endline "Hello World";; il codice può essere compilato in un codice di tipo bytecode eseguibile: $ ocamlc hello.ml -o hello o compilato in un codice ottimizzato per l'architettura in uso: $ ocamlopt hello.ml -o hello il tutto può essere eseguito tramite: $ ./hello Somma di una lista di interi Le liste sono uno dei tipi fondamentali in OCaml, il seguente codice spiega come eseguire la somma in maniera ricorsiva di una lista di interi. La funzione '''sum' scorre sequenzialmente tutti gli elementi della lista data in input col parametro lst, ne ritorna la somma sotto forma di intero. let rec sum = function | [] -> 0 | x::xs -> x + sum xs;; # sum 1;2;3;4;5;; - : int = 15 Fattoriale let rec fact = function | 0 -> 1 | n -> n * fact (n - 1);; 99 bottiglie di birra open Printf let bottiglie = function | 0 -> "non c'e' nessuna bottiglia di birra" | 1 -> "c'e' una bottiglia di birra" | n -> sprintf "ci sono %d bottiglie di birra" n let verso n = let corrente = bottiglie n and prossimo = bottiglie (n - 1) in let primaLinea = sprintf "%s sulla parete, %s.\n" corrente corrente in let secondaLinea = "Prendine una, passala in giro,\n" in let terzaLinea = sprintf "e %s sulla parete!\n" prossimo in primaLinea ^ secondaLinea ^ terzaLinea let cantaCanzone () = for n = 99 downto 1 do print_endline (verso n) done;; cantaCanzone() Note Voci correlate * Standard ML Collegamenti esterni * Pagina ufficiale della famiglia di linguaggi Caml * Pagina ufficiale della famiglia di linguaggi Caml * Provalo nel tuo browser * Confronto di prestazioni tra diversi linguaggi * Unison File Synchronizer * Developing applications with Objective CAML * Interfaccia GTK+ Categoria:Ambienti di sviluppo Categoria:Unix Categoria:Linguaggi di programmazione